User talk:Kenji Hiroshi
Archive I archived my page... again :P Things were getting seriously long, so if you wanna re-open an old conversation, then simply put RE: before the section and fire away. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 11:43, May 18, 2011 (UTC) RE:RP and vote Once again, I had to put my section just below the archives section. Aren't I just a stinker? :L Anyways, it'll be your post in just a sec. Also, I wanted to run it by you if I could use Naishō's hollow abilities in this RP? If you haven't been keepin' up with his RP's, he has gained an inner hollow during A Game with the Gamemaster, and I plan to add those abilities when that RP is finished. So, if it's alright with you, I'd like to use those abilities in Battlefield, seeing as it is, chronologically, after the RP above. Get back to me when you can(: :Ah, yes. Naishō gotz sum angrr ishooz. :L Anyways, he is just developing his inner hollow, so he can't will it to surface; it'll only be at times of incredible emotional stress. Btdubs, it's your post. *'EDIT:' Can you tell me what you think of this character's completed parts? You don't have to do a full-blown review, just what you think of his so far. It'd be greatly appreciated. Ciao~ ::Awe, I'm sorry to hear about your interwebz trouble. I hope that everything'll be fine soon(: Your post now. Also, since everyone's thinking it; do you think the world's gonna end tomorrow? :::...you dare put your section before mine? YOU F****** DARE?!?! :L Just kiddin'. Your post, and I shall try to get to Jinta asap, but I can't make any promises till next weekend. So, hopefully that's okay with you, because I'm busy a lot the next two weeks... T_T I understand; no need to worry. All your stuff shall be here when you get back. Well, thank you for the review, and it is your post on Back to the Battlefield, when you have the time(: Ciao, Hiroshi(: :Hah, we're alike in the sense of not being able to study. I have incredible ADD and ADHD, so studying is nigh impossible for me! >_< Oh well; I always get A's on my assignments and tests, so I just say I'm good(: Your post, btw. *'EDIT:' Do you like my new signature: ::Thanks for the compliment, and I'm sorry to hear about your internet troubles. Hopefully they're straightened out by the end of next week (which is when I plan on starting the tourney). Of course, I can always change that date, as it's not set in stone quite yet. Well, hope that you'll survive without your computer, and that you do well on your finals that're coming up. Ciao~ :I'm sorry about your computer, and it's awesome that your router's getting to you on Monday! (: I hope, until then, your router is on good terms with you. Also, I see you made a page with a team of characters on it, and I wanted to know if that's the team you plan on using in the tournament? *'EDIT:' It's your post. Hi there. First one here ^^ But seriously, I've looked at some of your work, Kenji, and I'm greatly impressed. I'm PersonaSuperiorDeus, a newbie here. If you feel the need to ask for a review, just ask me. And if you have the time, check out my main character and tell me what you think, please. ...Almost forgot. Nice to meet you! I hope we can collaberate sometime! See you later! PersonaSuperiorDeus 12:07, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for that! I'm just trying to get permission to create a new race from Fenix. Oh, and here's a race Ash9876 and I created. Feel free to use them if you want. And that's a very positive review. Also, for Gai, I can't seem to get rid of the Shinigami category at the end, since he's not really a Shinigami. See you later, anyway. PersonaSuperiorDeus 13:22, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Ah, I see. I'm looking foward to seeing your new antagonist. Thanks for your advice, and goodnight. PersonaSuperiorDeus 13:38, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Just wondering, in what direction should I take my main antagonist in? I'd like to hear your opinion if you have the time. See you later. PersonaSuperiorDeus 13:22, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for that! Anyway, is it okay if I make one of my characters a Forun-juu? Or do I have to join the Gravity Force to do that? If so, it looks pretty awesome, so where do I sign up? PersonaSuperiorDeus 12:06, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Kenji, I was wondering, do you have any ideas for this guy's Zanpakuto? The energy draining thing doesn't suit his personality, and I'm currently out of ideas. PersonaSuperiorDeus 10:52, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Character development is a wonderful thing, since after meeting Nika, Touma doesn't hate Arrancar that much. I was thinking of having Kaede immediately reject him, but your idea's way better! I was also thinking of having Kaede briefly become a villain through Eienrai's manipulations, so Touma would have more to angst about. Anyway, thanks for your great ideas, Kenji! I'll work them into his character soon. PersonaSuperiorDeus 13:04, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Feel free to use Touma's Shinsou for one of your characters if you want, Kenji. PersonaSuperiorDeus 10:46, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Truer words have never been said. Darker than Black is epic. Yeah, I was influenced by Wei. He's one of my favorite characters from that anime, second only to Hei, 'cause the chokewire and knives are something you just can't top. I've been looking through his page, and I have to say that Maki's a good character. I was wondering, what do you think of my main female? PersonaSuperiorDeus 11:03, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Here's my Forun-juu character so far. What do you think? Is she any good? PersonaSuperiorDeus 05:27, May 26, 2011 (UTC) With Touma's Zanpakuto, I can't think of a new name. Could you help me with that, Kenji? PersonaSuperiorDeus 08:23, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Also, Kenji, if you have the time, check out my blog! PersonaSuperiorDeus 12:18, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Who said I'm a guy? ...Haha, I kid. Thanks for your opinion on Haiouhi so far, Kenji. True, LA2 wasn't as good as LA1, but you were given more path choices (Althea and Fatima, in contrast to however many Intermissions you did with your party members (especially if you maxed out Cecille), Alph and Lucia end up together). Anyway, if I join the GF (do I have your vote?), can my best character fight Tadashi for the title of Kenpachi in an RP? See you later. PersonaSuperiorDeus 11:24, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Kenji, I was wondering, I'm RPing with Raze to join the GF now, and is there anything else I have to do to join? See you. PersonaSuperiorDeus 08:41, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Kenji, could you check out my storyline if you have the time? Sorry if I'm annoying you. PersonaSuperiorDeus 09:20, June 4, 2011 (UTC) I've already thought of a storyline that you guys can use, a few antagonists, some plot elements, and a bit more. Argh, I'm projecting myself, aren't I? Sorry for that. But anyway, I hope your router gets fixed. Thanks for that, Kenji. PersonaSuperiorDeus 09:29, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey Bud Hahah, geez, I get bombarded so much now that I didn't even see your reply. Sorry about that one. But you're right..once Ichigo gets his powers its gonna be like dropping an atom bomb on the world. lol. Then again knowing Kubo, at any time he could pull out a zanpakuto that is the actual bane to any other shinigami and then Ichigo gets killed off suddenly or at the end. Or he may sacrifice himelf to save everyone from an massive invading force of hollows. I don't know why but I feel like bleach is gonna end some awsome yet heart-wrenching way lol. Oh well! Oh! you should check out my newest character. She's gonna be my version of how Yumechika should be as well as adding more abilities. Well maybe just one more but still =P [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 14:58, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Geez! I swear pal....this place will be the death of me. I've been running around trying to keep everything steady and stable but then people say certain things an it gets under the administration's skin. Sad thing (and slightly scary) is that I went to chat where they talk and I stumbled upon them sort of talking about us like we were trying to start an uprising. I had to show that we were not some sort of rebellious group....don't know why but saying that just reminded me of star wars lol. But yes, we will definitely clamp down. You me Lone and Fire as the originals (due to Griz's ban and Hitsuke's withdrawal) will take the reigns. This way if something comes up like a dispute of some sort, we can easily stop it and put an end to any of it.. The rules aren't really any different other than just we are now the decididng factors rather than putting everything to a majority vote. This way we are more official and organized better so we can avoid any possible fallouts again. [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 16:40, May 22, 2011 (UTC) I just saw the characters and i have to say boooooooo!!! you beat me to using the characters from tenjo tenghe!! and especially Souichiro! you took the third most awesome character (besides shin and aya...yea they're the MCs but they're just that darn great!) Espescially like her wood working abilitis...hmm idea just struck me for the head captain lol. But yea you're right, with only 4 it wouldnt make much sense, 5 would be quite easier and koudid come in around the start of the GF so I reckon it would work out in the end. AS FOR TH VILLIAN! (Yes it was in caps to show surprise lol) I can't believe you used Shin for him. Oh noes!!! You definitely have to have him use the Dragon eye =p Hmm...I'm thinking the inspiration for powers come from Cell or Kevin Levin (Ben 10 universe)? Either way, sure you can us Van's abilities pal. It wouldn't be fair if I said he couldn't. Heck I would love it if he DID become better at using the crystal than Van did...as that would give Van reason to become stronger. lol [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 20:49, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Haha only the 14th? don't bother.....read the manga. Its far bettr and goes into better detail. Though if you arent into nudity, fanservice, blood, etc. Then disregard it. As for the B character, do you mean Bob or Bunshiro? I'm thinking the latter because I don't remember Shin fighting much less losing to bob. lol. But hmmm..so you took screenshots when watching the anime? If so could you tell me how? Cause that would mak things alot easier for me when finding pictures lol. But Cell huh? Is he gonna turn into different forms as well? Hahaha that would just be hilariously frightening, especially an amalgation of everyone's faces and such. Hmm oh! I was wondering if you could spark an idea for a zanpakuto in my head pal. I'm creating two shinigami. One male and one female to act as the rivals/friends to Haruki and Azami and be a part of Jikan's gang who is opposed to Rozeluxe's gang. I just have NO IDEA on what their zanpakuto should be T-T [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 21:21, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Well I asked Sei for help only to have him chatise me about Laws of water and such...blah...I know all that already, I just didn't feel like thinking on my summer break..sheesh. But anyways...Hmm I'm liking the Hollow-Killer zanpakuto idea that you have. Hmm...I could make it a Hollow Killer/Sealer ability and then give it another offensive ability similar to the gestuga tensho. Hmm...I'm liking that idea I just have to figure out how I want to go about Killing/sealing the inner beings and what to do with it when its sealed. As for the game thing, hmmm I'm liking that but I think Fire has something like that planned already and I don't want to step on anyone's toes. Oh! Your move in our RPs as well as I'm about to post on them now =P [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 19:58, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Yo Hey I was wondering as I am back in the Gf. Do you think we should have a group that is like the opposite of the Jūsanseiza for good guys only.: The Twilight of Your Despair 18:25, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Also and have yall decided on a winner and when yall do than you must complete the match and don't worry about dying Valhalla will revive any slain warrior. And don't worry about anything like what happened with Margin Heart his was a unique case.: The Twilight of Your Despair 18:49, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Ok. And not right now but when you get free is there any character that you like to put up against Masanori?: The Twilight of Your Despair 19:00, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Meian Shiba seems stronger and after all Masanori I did try to make him in the elite Aizen class like Kamui and Seirietou Kawahiru. For it is a gift for sei he just lets me use him too. But when and if you want to is fine.: The Twilight of Your Despair 19:11, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Well thanks and yes I know develop from low to high but Sei never does have time like that anymore and god knows from new users he gets ear fulls about his characters like Kamui and Sei. So I thought why not make a character for him at their levels.: The Twilight of Your Despair 20:25, May 18, 2011 (UTC) RPG Hoy there, I've been meaning to ask you about which of the Final Fantasy games or other Roleplaying Games you like the best, as well as your reasoning for such, personally I like Final Fantasy X the best, due to the fact that the Aeon's are actually playable, as opposed to the common aspect that the Summons are there as spells, and not characters, Secondly, I have another random question; if all the GF characters were in a typical FF game, with our main characters, Kenji, Hiroya, Raze, Ray, etc being the "player party" which characters do you think would fit which role, and class? Red Mage, huh. I'd probably guess that if it was a FF game Kenji would very likely be the protagonist and Ino or someone else would most likely have the role of the "Summoner" character - whom, if you have concidered most of the games almost always end up as the girlfriend to the main character :P. I disagree alot of the Red Mage thingy though, while they're capable of casting both forms of magic they are usually a master of none and can only learn spells of up to a certain level, I'd probably say that Hiroya would be either a Sage or a Summoner, though the first is much more likier than the second due to the fact that all pre-set Summoner characters are female, and eventually end up in a romance with the protagonist. The Sage is in fact the Ultimate Red Mage in the games, as he/she is capable of casting all spells of both White and Black categories, you said your favorite FF game was Final Fantasy 4, remember Tellah? HE is a Sage. :) *Given how you chose the Red Mage, and given the fact that I've recently played some games, I'd say you were right about Hiroya being a Red Mage. But yeah, back to the point. Hiroya - Red Mage/Summoner Rutilus - Monk/Damage dealer Flamen - Blue Mage/Support/Damage/Tank Hisoka - Paladin/Tank Amaya - White Mage/Healer that would be my five-man team. Njalm2 19:08, May 18, 2011 (UTC)﻿ RP You're up dude. And sorry that the name isn't as good as my others. I seem to have lost my gift, at least for the moment. User:Firegod00 (Say your prayers) 23:06, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Your post Kenji. I'm already feeling good about this RP actually. Few get me going like this. User:Firegod00 (Say your prayers) 23:08, May 19, 2011 (UTC) RP wit me plz Hey pal wanna RP ? --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 01:19, May 19, 2011 (UTC) RE: Valhalla Tournament I have a couple of questions regarding Hiroya vs Kenji in their battle. First and foremost, are going to continue? I know you've asked for a vote, but the battle....seems like its just getting started. If not, then well good job. I would really love to RP with you sometime. Oh and yes I'm trying to shift Ishida Ryuichi as my main character. Second, and this is in regards to the vote. But why do you think Kenji should win? I want to hear your thoughts on this. And if your uncomfortable with answering, then perhaps answer this. Why do you think Hiroya should win. You can answer both if you want. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 15:06, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Hehe thanks, I've noticed a severe lack of usable Quincy on this site, since most are just incapable of keeping up with some of the more powerful characters. And to be honest, I enjoy being an underdog, and Ryuichi certaintly fits that. I can also understand why you'd hate the questions i asked, cause I feel the same way too. Like I said, the battle is really close, and I'd be hard-pressed to say which one of you is the winner at this point and time. There's this feedback cycle that the both of you have got going with this RP, and its incredible how you've both played off of it. If I could, I'd like to say that its more of a draw at this point. Both party's are injured, at least to some degree and both have used great strategy. Its quite a learning experience. I've gotta step my game up, to compete with that. Given the last post though, Hiroya seems to the advantage right now. But then again he hasnt posted, so I'll have to wait for when he does. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 16:12, May 19, 2011 (UTC) YO!!! Its been a long time Kenji-kun!!! -waves- hehehe sorry...I tend to exaggerate things.. ^_^ I get online pretty rarely this days.. TT ^TT... btw Kenji-kun.. Its been long since our last RP.. Wanna do one? Lone Black Garuga 09:01, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Im aaaaall goood with that Kenji-kun! ^_^ I'll be waiting then... Hope to see more about ur new student ^_^.... Lone Black Garuga 09:36, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Hiroya vs Kenji Alright, I've made my last post now, at least til we've figured out whom wins. It incorporates another spell whom have made its debut just now; Jiryoku - (磁力, Magnetic Force). I have to say though, you're a very good roleplayer while I had at first only thought you were slightly above average, you're easily on par with Illuminate Void skill-wise, and that guy is brilliant after my own book. Take this from a guy whom have roleplayed for five years prior to begining here, you're better than the vast majority I've met, and believe me when I say that having roleplayed in a MMORG that is easily a houndred different RPers :). *Well, that is perfectly fine with me, I only wrote due to the fact that Void was waiting for my post in order to make a vote, and the Troller problem resolved itself quite nicely by the Admins intervention (albeit they gave us a good deal of more problems with its closure). But it seems we've found a suitable solution to that as well - the troller was Grizz though, which was really sad on his part. And I can't fathom how someone could do something that ludicrous. *Enough about the doom rant though. Due to the recent vacancies in the Espada, the Juusanseiza and our very own Gotei 13 - I have decided to make the 5th Squad Captain and would very much like your opinion when he is done :). What? You actually spoke negatively about someone other than your teacher? Grizz was quite unstable though, I don't think there is much chance of this happening again though; there are after all, few like Grizz. I must say that I understand him to a degree, just think about it. If you had been forced to completely and utterly and incorrigbly revamp Kenji, a character you've worked on for several years I can quite picture that you would be VERY upset, though most likely not to the same degree as Grizz perhaps. I too would be rather upset if I had to do something like that to Hiroya. Though, I suppose none of us concider these characters our "best friends", even if we are quite attached to them. And thank you for that! I already have a theme going on for him, so I figure I'll be able to complete him quite soon!, Alright, that is perfectly fine. I've decided to help our judges by sending each of them a message incorporating the hopefully accurate recounts of damage and such inflicted on Kenji and Hiroya both, in addition to certain negative ailments they might've suffered over the course of the battle. Hiroya *Mild electric damage, from electric currents released by and resulting of Kenji's attacks. *High electric damage from a clever trap set by Kenji in the form of a Clone mixed with his own energy, *His defenses largely being destroyed, thus bringing his natural frailty to the surface. *Major external and high internal damage from Kenji's Kokunagare. *General Reiryoku overuse. *Major damage from a slash to his chest. *Mild electric spasms and numbing from Kenji's abilities. *Quite tired *Hiroya's pacifism *A certain distraction due to being slightly allured, could impart his Kido spells *Recyle damage from Majinya Advantages #Hiroya's stopped his bleeding with a Kido spell, and thus won't succumb to blood loss #Hiroya's recently casted spell largely makes him insuspectible to lightning-natured attacks. #Hiroya's ability to sense Reiatsu and Reiryoku is presumably higher than Kenji's #Hiroya's defensive capabilities are still top-notch #Shirohane is released, giving him a greatly enhanced "Mana-pool", and adding great defensive capabilities #Hiroya is by a large margin the most versatile combatant Kenji *Mild physical damage from their very first clash *The drain from his previous battle is substantially greater than Hiroya's own *Repedeatly forced to expand massive amounts of energy *Slight collaterral damage from various force impacts *High physical punishment from using Keikaisochi *Cuts at the insides of his arms after having split Hiroya's Sho spell in two, causing the bullets to glance him. *Immense energy drain from having cast several Forbidden spells with little rest *Severe burns on both his left arm and left leg, after Hiroya's Teikoku Ikari *Several cuts, and two of Hiroya's air blades, one which is imbedded in his shoulder and another in his left knee, possibly impeding his movements. *Heavy damage from an indirect hit from Majinya, albeit he managed to cushion himself quite successfully *Profused blood loss, possibly the greatest threat to him *Reiryoku exhaustion Advantages #Kenji's endurance is a good deal greater than Hiroya's own #Kenji is in a transformed state, increasing his physical provess to tremendous degrees, much outclassing that of Hiroya. #Kenji was healed at the begining of this battle by Hiroya himself, to more or less the same level of strength and energy that Hiroya had at the time, which should roughly be something like 65% of his full power, assuming of course that they're evenly matched. #Kenji's Yuengiri style is undouptedly worthy of mention as an advantage #Kenji's various forms of elemental attacks. Feel free to change on anything here as you see fit, even add more damage to Hiroya, provided that it actually happened of course :) I trust you buddy! ﻿--Njalm2 20:58, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Hi hi how you doing kenji i wanted to message you about this.i heared from td5 and i asked him this if i wanted to become a member of the gravity force i had to ask you and you would have to put it up to a vote and some requirements to.So i am wondering could that be possible that i can become a member of the gravity force ? I often asked many members to see some of my work and i think that alot of them liked it and for a while i seen it and i wanted to ask for the longest time but i wanted to have a little bit more knowlegde on how to do everything and now that i got that figured out.so can you get back with me with what i would have to do and stuff about becoming a member \ thanks (Sentonara 05:42, May 21, 2011 (UTC)) Hi, Oh, hey. I'm fine u? Not really school work just as school y'know. Sorry to have not been on I am the lightning, The rain transformed 13:57, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Good luck. It's strange don't you think that I seem to one of the only british people on the site. I am the lightning, The rain transformed 14:10, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh, really. I thought you were japanese. Shows how much I know lol. Hope u do well A levels? U know like evey time I talk to someone I usually have a problem or somethin? Can u help me with yet another one I am the lightning, The rain transformed 14:20, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Umm, well. I need to insert a pic for that new kido that I just masde on the page and I have the image is just that I epicly fail and adding links and images and stuff......... so yeah. it is this pic. U wouldn't mind would u. I am the lightning, The rain transformed 14:33, May 22, 2011 (UTC) (thanks a bunch guvnor) Thanks. Oh by the way, why did soifon leave and how did grizz get banned? sorry to bother. I am the lightning, The rain transformed 15:17, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh hey, hate to be a bother but I would like to do an Rp if that is ok? I am the lightning, The rain transformed 16:28, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Tsubasa Kokusa Alright, that is the name of the Captain I made - and I am quite content as to how it turned out in the end. Though it is worthy of note that he's one of a kind :P Njalm2 15:31, May 22, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Oda Nobunaga Hiya, Hiroshi(: I'm on my phone, so I can't really post on our RP, but I was wondering if you could do an actual review of Oda Nobunaga when you have the time. He's officially complete and I'd love one of your awesome reviews!(: Ciao~ *'EDIT:' It's your post now, btw(: Re.Gravity Force thanks kenji that means alot coming from you guys.I have cleaned up the process on how i do my charatcers now and i think i found my moe joe on how to do everything.I think the newest thing i am working is The Jin Oni wanted and Setsuhiro my greatest work i think.IDK is it just me or most of the characters i created are villians lol i think villians are my favorite to create heh.I understand about what happened between everything i know i was like,because i did an rp thing with that dude and he didn't seem right in my eyes.But i never really judge anyone.I put it this way don't worry i will let you guys get yourself back together and get back to me when ever you can.Also i have talk to raze but i am waiting for a reply from him about joining the Gravity Force. Thanks Sentonara 20:33, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Zanp What kind of Bankai should Masanori Kawahiru have?: The Twilight of Your Despair 21:18, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Zanp What kind of Bankai should Masanori Kawahiru have?: The Twilight of Your Despair 21:20, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Bad online concentation.: The Twilight of Your Despair 21:21, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Comp Problems/RP Tis fine about how your computer acted up. Mine does the same alot. In fact, it BSODed over the weekend. Anywho, your post when you get a chance. And thanks for the compliment on my little poem. User:Firegod00 (Say your prayers) 01:00, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Your up again, Ken-kun. I should have more time to edit starting tomorrow. Guess who just freaking graduated highschool? lol. User:Firegod00 (Say your prayers) 17:00, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Amen to that bro. My kids'll be thinking "Oh, Dad said this was Hell. It's not too bad." But I'll be right behind them, "Wait for first period." Your post again. User:Firegod00 (Say your prayers) 15:02, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Telepathy & Telekinesis Right I read trough Kentaro's newfound abilities in the form of Telekinesis and Telepathy, and I've come to some possible additions, as Kentaro really only uses a tenth of the potential those two powers make possible. I've decided to post a few suggestions whom you may or not choose to make use of. Telepathy *Mind Blast: Alright, I'm certain you're familiar with this aspect from many games and such. But, I will explain it to you as I see it: Kentaro could, by piling a large deal of information, usually useless mind you, in his mind and then forcing the circuit straight into the opponents conciousness wreak a great deal of havoc. The potency of such an ability would wary between the information compiled and their associated relevancy. If the information he used in the Mind Blast was connected, and actually made sense the Mind Blast would be rendered useless, and would simply serve to give information to the opponent, something which Kentaro is already capable of doing. If the information compiled was mismatched, random and completely incomprehensible the victims natural thought processes would strain themselves immensely trying to figure it out, which could result in the following: Dizzyness, vertigo, migraine, delayed thought processes, etc. *Psychometry: Another ability which could be useful for plot and story purposes, wether it was your own or collaborated ones could be Psychometry, which is the ability to heal mental trauma trough a form of telepathic surgery. Could make him quite useful in dealing with lunatics. Telekinesis *Enhance Physical Traits: It is quite self-explanationary, but I think that Telekinesis could be used in order to enhance the the Spiritrons making up a Spiritual Creature, which would essentially strengthen that person with increased reflexes, speed, strength and durability: This also extends to general fighting skills as well. *Bio-Spiritual Control: A more advanced form of the trick above, it works similarily only that this allows him to manipulate the Spiritrons of the opponent instead, allowing him rearrange the structure of his opponents, though to limited degrees of course. This can thus be used in order to inflict a good deal of damage on the opponent as well as weaken them by weakening their Spiritrons in a similiar way like he'd do it to enhance something. I hope these suggestions prove somewhat useful and I'd like to note that if you want more it is enough to check out Peregrin for more possibilities. :) Njalm2 11:39, May 24, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Alejandro Alright, I'd like to ask you to review Alejandro Nuevo, the reason being due to the fact that he's my very first Arrancar, and I've decided to ask you whom have made several of them in the past. Also, I've come to request something odd and that being that you decide which "Type" his Resurecciòn would come under - akin to Zanpakuto-Types, which is an idea of Voids origin. Njalm2 10:48, May 25, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Winner Winner of the Valhalla Tournament Kenji check the talk page.: The Twilight of Your Despair 20:51, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Heya Hey pal, I don't know if you saw my above post seeing as it was stashed in between everything lol. But when you get the chance could you take a look at my newest blogpost and let me know what you think of Van's future zanpakuto? [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 02:10, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Haha wow that blows, if i were you I would go up to the people and force them to give me my router. That way youre sure to get it. Well that or just mooch off of someone else's connection lol. But geez! Is your school year long? Ive been on break for about a month now...not much to really do except for go to work since my lady lives up state from me T-T. Hmm were you pulling my leg when you said 10 hours!? Thats just inhuman. I dont think I can even sit in my own house for 10 hrs...you are a saint among men I'll give you that. lol And no ninja-ing my zanpakuto. I think itll be fun to use in an RP. Blades flying in from all directions, haha itll be best in an enclosed area, seeing as there wouldnt be room to escape from the assortment of blades coming from Van. And used in conjuction with his Crystal capabilities that could be quite an easy task. =P Oh! Your move on the RPs when you can get a good connection and post =) [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 18:05, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Haha its cool pal. Remember I was MIA for like nearly two weeks at one point. You at least come on when your com allows it, my com wouldnt even load the page =P But I hope I don't jinxit but it loooks like your router is being kind today cause its working right now. Oh! Would you mind letting me know what you think of Yuri so far? He's gonna be a member of Van's team in the upcoming tourney an I'm thinking of giving him a weather zanpakuto as I always wanted to make one just could't figure out who to give it to. =p [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 16:21, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations Pal! Congratulations, you won the battle! So we should really get around to continue our posting so that we can make it official! So, what they say about brittain schools down here ain't all bullshit I see, it must be horrible :( Alright, that concludes the match - sorry for taking away the epic finale but I figured this would be the best way to end it. I took some liberties with Kenji, hope you didn't mind but it was to end the battle in the most logical way possible :) Thank you for that, but that proves that you've never roleplayrd with Illuminate Void he is much possibly even more detailed than I am, and well - we've talked about having a battle between Riki Nagakura and Red after all, we could start whenever you want. Njalm2 10:42, June 1, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Tyrell Nishiki Hey, buddy! Sorry I haven't been around lately. Been running around all over the place. Saw some mild drama within GF. Hope everything worked out =) As for storyline, I'll lay out what I had in mind so you can see what works and what doesn't, and chime in wherever you want. Kenta and Shingo have arrived to the real world in gigais to blend in with the humans and avoid any unnecessary confrontations between hollows as this is a covert mission. My characters would meet with Tyrell (maybe at his place or out on patrol) to ask some questions about the disappearance of Captain Gan Ojima of Squad 13. During that time, your character doesn't need to know where he is so he doesn't have to have answers. Its more of a general inquiry. From there, our characters will split and your character will arrive later on in the "episode". I know it sounds kind of boring, but I didn't want to have every story with fights in it. Need to establish story and characters first. So I still have a few characters that I want to introduce, as well as enemies. There will be a fight later on, but not during this initial meeting. Cheers. Northstar1012 15:18, June 1, 2011 (UTC) RP Hey I was wondering if you had any free time would you want to do a RP with me? --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 11:20, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Its fine but I might aswell help lol :). Have you tried restarting your router or maybe buying a new one. My router messes up like twice evrey month..it reall a bother but we press like a few buttons and it back on. Oh and sorry f my advice dosen't help pal. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 11:34, June 4, 2011 (UTC) that must suck. Where you get the router from you should call the company and complain like hell. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 11:43, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Sorry guess I'm lost. I ant good with computers. Sorry I couldn't be more help pal. Hope you get all you stuff working later especially for the tournamment Kou is putting together. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 11:52, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Ok thanks for the info. If you need any help come to me pal. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 12:00, June 4, 2011 (UTC) No worries I understand the wait. (Hence why you're talk page isn't like twice as long lol.) Anywho, I hope a new router is enough to fix that. I'd be willing to bet the driver data is corrupt or something, and ended up trashing itself to the point nothing works. When you have time, tis your turn my friend.User:Firegod00 (Say your prayers) 13:33, June 4, 2011 (UTC)